Episode 2225 (25th December 2001)
Plot Charlie isn't in the festive spirit this year, and decides to spend the day alone strolling around the Square and boozing in The Vic. Phil is gifting Sharon with the silent treatment and Peggy is no stranger to the tense atmosphere. Jim has a special surprise lined up for Dot in the shape and form of a Christmas cracker holding an engagement ring inside, but when it comes to pulling them, there is a mix up when Sonia is presented with the ring and believes it's from Jamie until Jim intervenes causing her to grow a look of dismay. Anthony questions Trevor on the answering machine the previous night in the presence of Paul and Patrick, secretly requesting whether he will reveal it was Zoe or not. But when he is reassured that Trevor is retreating from admitting, Anthony informs Kat which leads to the pair going on the lookout for Zoe themselves. There is an interesting disruption at No.23 when Mo has been acquainted with a real-life turkey from one of her dodgy dealing pals. Oblivious on what to do with the bird, Mo calls the helping hand of Billy in which she informs him to kill it at a price but Lynne insanely takes a lustre to it. Little Mo, gently and subtly, tries suggesting that they visit the Slaters to Trevor, but his unwitting manner and his notion of her being ungrateful to the Truemans puts the lid on the bottle for her question. However, later on, with the nowhere to be found Anthony and the delayed dinner, Paul suggests Little Mo goes to visit her family leaving Trevor with no option but to let her do so to avoid knocking down the barrier of his furtive malicious ways. Kat and Anthony appoint to the bedsit that Zoe was previously staying and find Kelly weakly bruised after taking a bashing from Roxy, but Kat is none too sympathetic when she finds out Kelly told Roxy where Zoe could potentially be - Charrington House. At Charrington House, Zoe is leaving the building when Roxy harmfully clutches her and appeals she comes with her and follows her charges. The challenging confrontation is in interrupted by the breakthrough of Kat whom Kat head-butts Roxy before taking Zoe back to the Square after sharing wise words with her on why she should return no matter what her expectations or fears are. Charlie is over the moon with her return and breaks into tears when Zoe locks onto him. The Evans' Christmas drink in the Vic is disrupted by an incoming phone call from Nathan to Roy. Nathan declares to Roy that Jane is hopeful of a visit from him that day, and Roy is compelled to make excuses to Pat on his removal but Natalie and Barry are no fools to his disinformation. It's all blissed amour at the Fowler household when Mark proposes to Lisa and she accepts but the severance of a phone call from Phil demanding to see his daughter puts a damper on the moment. Cast Regular cast *Lisa - Lucy Benjamin *Mark - Todd Carty *Phil - Steve McFadden *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Peggy - Barbara Windsor *Kat - Jessie Wallace *Zoe - Michelle Ryan *Dr Trueman - Nicholas R. Bailey *Charlie - Derek Martin *Mo - Laila Morse *Lynne - Elaine Lordan *Garry - Ricky Groves *Little Mo - Kacey Ainsworth *Billy - Perry Fenwick *Trevor - Alex Ferns *Jim - John Bardon *Dot - June Brown *Robbie - Dean Gaffney *Sonia - Natalie Cassidy *Jamie - Jack Ryder *Roy - Tony Caunter *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Barry - Shaun Williamson *Natalie - Lucy Speed *Nathan - Doug Allen *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Martin - James Alexandrou *Patrick - Rudolph Walker *Paul - Gary Beadle *Kelly - Brooke Kinsella *Louise - Rachel Cox (Uncredited) Guest cast *Roxy - Tracy Brabin Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and upstairs flat *20 Albert Square - Living/dining room *23 Albert Square - Living room, kitchen, hallway and backyard *25 Albert Square - Kitchen *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *Bridge Street *Charrington House - Exterior *Jane Williams' house - Hallway *Bedsit - Zoe's room *High street alleyway Notes *This first episode of a two-part Christmas special was broadcast at the earlier time of 5.55pm. *Irregular at the time, the end credits for this episode scrolled rather than being designated at the left-hand side of the screen with individual cuts to each set of texts. *This episode featured several audio faults in certain scenes. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: It's a big day for Mark: "his" daughter's first Christmas. Mark decides to cement his happiness by asking Lisa to marry him. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 15,550,000 viewers (5th place - combined figure including repeat). Category:2001 episodes Category:Christmas episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns